Merry Christmas Katie
by lostandmisplaced
Summary: "Having a good time?" Travis asked. "A great time." Katie plastered a smile on her face. "Now go be annoying elsewhere." Can Travis and Katie get along at the Christmas Dance? Tratie. Oneshot.


**Merry Christmas. Katie's a bit lonely at the Christmas Dance. So Travis there for some excitement.  
><strong>

"Katie." Miranda whined. "Go dance or something."

"I'm fine here, thanks." She shrugged not moving from her chair.

Katie felt her body tense the moment she heard his voice.

"Having a good time?" Travis asked, pulling up a chair and placed it in front of Katie and straddled it so that he was sitting on it backwards.

Katie tried not to gag when she heard his deep voice, oozing with practiced charm.

"A _great _time." She plastered a smile on her face. "Now go be annoying elsewhere."

She saw Miranda wink and go mingle with some Aphrodite girls. She rolled her eyes. It wasn't hard to see see why girls fell for Travis. With his "luscious" brown curls that were tousled but not messy. And his brown eyes that were "oh so heavenly." Or perhaps it was just the bad boy complexity. Yes, it was easy to see why girls fell for Travis. But Katie Gardner was not one of them.

Katie took another sip of her eggnog. "Seriously leave me alone."

"Who shoved a candy cane up your ass?" He smirked.

"You know, you should really get your ass off that chair. It might get stuck there forever." Katie said with fake sweetness.

"Come on. You know you want some company."

Katie glanced away from Travis and turned her attention back to where everyone was dancing. "You're getting coal for Christmas."

Travis leaned forward with the chair, a smirk on his face. "You're right Katie, dearest." He whispered in her ear. "I've been very bad this year."

There was no way it was her fault when her hand connected with the side of his head. It had a mind of it's own. He should have been thanking her. She didn't hit him that hard. Well that's what she thought anyway.

Travis rubbed his cheek. "That was a bit low."

"Then you shouldn't have been saying any sexual innuendos to me."

"Gods, Katie, get your mind out of the gutter. I was talking about me stealing things and all my pranks."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to dance with you."

"Actually I think you are. Because Miranda said that if I didn't she would have both of our heads."

Katie glanced over to where Miranda was. "Fine. One dance."

Travis dragged his chair out of the way and gave her an exaggerated bow.

"Is this a joke to you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Katie." he smiled walking out on to the dance floor. "I'm Travis freaking Stoll, everything's a joke."

"Can we just get this over with?" She asked staring at the floor.

The song was a slow song and Katie thought she'd rather spend it _actually _shoving candy canes up her ass then spend it dancing Stoll. But if she made Miranda happy, then she could probably sneak away from this dumb party and go finish reading her book.

"You could at least pretend like I'm not torturing you." Travis rolled his eyes placing his hands on her waist.

Katie placed her hands on his shoulders. "I've never been very good at pretending."

They swayed a little awkwardly from side to side. At first Katie looked at the ground. _Travis really needs new shoes. These ones are obviously too small and they look second hand. _She frowned feeling stupid.

Katie tilted her head and looked up at Travis. He was studying her with those brown eyes of his that made girls swoon. They really were pretty cute. They were big and brown and right about now the light was reflecting off of them just so...

"Stop that." She insisted.

"Katie, I'm not doing anything." He said calmly. "Looking at you isn't a crime." He cleared his throat slightly. "You look really nice."

Katie did look really nice actually, Miranda had convinced her wear some makeup and her brown hair was curled. Plus she was wearing a very cute, very festive, red dress that stopped about mid thigh.

"Oh thanks." She felt her face flush a little.

Some more awkward swaying.

"Katie why don't you like me?" He asked suddenly.

"Um..." Katie thought quickly. "Because you steal my stuff and play pranks on my cabin and you're just a general jerk."

"I haven't done that in months." He frowned.

"Travis do you have a point to this?" She asked exasperated.

"I like you." He said bluntly.

Katie looked around checking for hidden cameras. Was this some sort of elaborate prank? "Uh..."

"And right now." Travis pointed above their heads. "We are standing directly underneath a mistletoe. And I'm asking for permission to kiss you." He grinned.

"Permission granted." She smirked. "You can kiss my ass."

She took her hands off his shoulders and grabbed his hands pulling them off her waist. "Our dance is over and I'm going to sneak away from this dumb party to go finish my book."

Katie started to walk away, but stopped. She turned around. "Oh, and merry Christmas Travis." She said before heading back to her cabin.

"Merry Christmas Katie." Travis watched her slip into the crowd.

Connor strolled up behind him. "Maybe next time." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Travis turned to his brother. "Wait until you see what I have planned for New Year's."

**Come on that was cute. Review please. **


End file.
